The Insane and Pointless Side of Kids Next Door
by music4life22
Summary: The Kids next door are takeing you behind the scenes (not realy) and up close to see there funniest non fake funny and halarious meanless talk and actions. RR pleaz. Summary sux, story doesnt.
1. When 1 attacks

Hi!!! My name is music4life22. This is my first fic. I hope you like it! By the way, my sister is gigglygal.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. Now are you happy? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Insane and Pointless Side of Codename: Kids Next Door ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Uno  
  
When # 1 Attacks  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"CUT!" yells the director. "Ok, I'm back in action. Hey number 5 what does my schedule say?" said number 1. "Well you don't have anything on it at the moment." Said number 5. "Yes!!!!! Can you give me my jack hammer, I'm going to destroy number 4." Number 1 said excitedly. "Ok number 1, here it is." Said number 5.  
"(Hides ax behind his back) Hey number 4, come here, I have to tell you something." Number 1 said.  
"What?" says number 4.  
"Here get cut in half (swings ax)." number 1 said.  
"Cut! That was a perfect shot. Can you do that again?" the director said excitedly.  
"NO!!!!!! That wasn't acting anyway (crushes camera with ax)!" number 1 said.  
"My poor defenseless camera! You're a meanie (starts sucking thumb and crying at same time)." The director screamed.  
"Well that serves you well. Now let me get back to crushing number 4. Hey number 4 we haven't finished our business yet!" number 1 yelled.  
"Hey I didn't do nothing, don't hurt me (starts crying and sucking thumb just like the director.)."  
"Well I guess I can hold it off until next week sometime." Number 1 replied.  
"Thank you!!! (Starts kissing number 1's feet) I cant thank you enough for sparing my life. (Starts dancing in ballet) LaLaLaLa goes the music in the play of my story of number 1, LaLaLaLa MeMeMeMe! Number 4 says stupidly.  
"Will you shut up or I'll change my mind!" number 1 said sharply.  
"Ok, fine I'll go read the encyclopedia of independence." Number 4 said.  
"Why do you need to read that?" number 1 asked.  
"Because I am going to make another Kids next door show that has ballet and I need to make myself independent." Number 4 said.  
"Whatever you say weirdo." Number 1 said strangely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hoped you like it! RR please! You know that little white box that says "Send Review"? Click it NOW!!!!! Hehe...Toodles!!!!  
  
~*Music4life22*~ 


	2. When someone gets crazy

Hey!!! It's music4life22 her and I'm updating my story and I hope you like the second chapter!! It'll be really funny!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, so don't sue me!! Now are you happy? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When Someone Gets Crazy!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
(Meanwhile) "Hey number 2, I don't want these stupid stuffed animals in my room. I've told you 1,000,000 times." Number 4 said angrily!  
"I'm really sorry number 3 but the director told me to put more stuffed animals in for the photo shoot tomorrow!" number 2 replied  
"Well tell the director that I don't want anymore ****** business to do with him, I quit!!!!!!" number 3 said sharply!  
"But number 3, you can't quit. Remember you signed a contract!" number 2 said meaningfully.  
"I don't care! But anyway I no I do have to stay. Hey can you get me the chain saw?" number 3 said cutely.  
"Well sure, how can I not give it to you." Number 2 said coolly.  
"Ok, thank you, now I can destroy all of the stuffed animals in the world! Muahahahahahahahahaha!" number 3 laughed evilly.  
"Can I go with you, we could be called the independetts?" number 2 said.  
"Why would we want to be called the independetts?" number 3 said.  
"Because we could travel the world and preach to the young, travel to the old, and dance with our brethren." Number 2 said weirdly.  
"No, you are a cock eyed weirdo, why would I partner with you (starts chain saw). Here I'll cut you in half!!!" number 3 said in an evil way.  
"Nooooooo" number 2 cried!  
"(STOPS) You are lucky this time, I have a meeting with Johnny Bravo at 10:00 and it is 9:50 right now! Good Bye, we will finish this later!" number 3 said.  
"Thank you. I now will go meditate." Number 2 said.  
"Why do you need to meditate?" number 3 asked.  
"Because It soothes my soul; and I can't talk to anybody when I am meditating." Number 2 said.  
"What ever you say weird person, good bye I'm going to my meeting" Number 3 said last. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hope you liked the second chapter!! I worked really hard on it!! RR please, and give me advice if you didn't like this. ByE!!!!!!  
  
~*music4life22*~ 


	3. I Need a Tan!

Hey!!!! It's music4life22 with another chapter of my new story!! Sorry to the people that really like this story, I couldn't update cuz I was on vacation. Well hope you like you like this chapter................ Toodles!  
  
~*music4life22*~ Disclaimer: I don't own Codename Kids Next Door and I never will!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I Need To Tan!!!!  
  
Number 5 lay relaxing at the beach watching the clouds run by when all of a sudden number 4 comes by and trips over a pile of sand and she hears him say, "Hey number 5, you have to come help us catch Count Spankyoulot. He is torturing number 1!". "I don't care about stupid number 1, I'm tanning." Number 5 said. "I don't care about you damn tan, we need your help!!!" number 4 replied. And number 5 said meaningfully, "But number 4, I'm tanning. I've got to finish this bottle of tanning lotion because I don't want it to go to waste. Plus I need a tan you f$$$*** idiot!!" "Hey you don't have to be so mean (starts sucking thumb). I'm going to tell my momma (takes out cell phone on calls his momma)." Ring...ring...ring (his mom picks up phone) "Hello" number 4's mom says. "Hey mom it's me. I was wondering if you could come down to Palm Beach and teach number 5 a lesson, she hurt my feelings and made me suck my thumb!" number 5 cried. "Ok baby cakes. I'll be there faster than the speed of light (is at the beach in a second)." Number 4 momma said. "Wow mom that was fast!" number 4 said in amazement. "Yea I know (takes of belt and pants and shirt and winds up being a very fat women sumo wrestler that has a mini shirt on) now lets get down to business." Number 4's mom said meanly. "Bring it on old lady" number 5 replied. Then number 4's mom practically almost killed number 5! Hey, (starts sucking thumb) now I'm going to call my momma (takes out cell phone and calls her momma) Ring... Ring...ring (mom picks up cell phone)." number 5 said. "Hello" number 5's mom said. "Hey mom it's me, can you come down to palm beach and beat up number 4's mom?" number 5 said. " Sure honey" number 5's mom replied. And in a few minutes number 5's mom was up and ready as a sumo wrestler just like number 4's mom.  
SECURITY ALERT SICURITY ALET! CHILDREN ARE WATCHING SHOW WITH MORE VIOLANCE THAN ALOUD (children's mom walks in). "Ok, what show were you watching?" the children's mom said. "We were watching a Kids Next Door Behind the Scenes show." The children said. "Dang, it happened again. Sorry kids I accidentally turned that show on alarm on. Here I'll turn it back on." The mom said. Click! Number 4's mom and number 5's mom were both getting ready to fight when they both said, "Do you want to not help your child and go get a sub from Subway?" "Ok" they both said. So they went walking away singing: Subway, eat fresh. "Well I guess are moms aren't going to beat themselves up." Number 4 said. "Yea. Well goodbye I have to get on with my tanning." Said number 5. "No you don't! I came 1,000 miles just to get you and this is how you treat me!" number 4 cried. "Well I guess you should have call my cell phone instead you dumbass!" number 5 replied. "You didn't have to be so mean (starts sucking thumb). I'm gonna go call my daddy!...................................... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I stopped the chappie there cuz you already would know what would happen next. And it would have been boring just to listen to the same thing happen but just with dads. Sooooooooooooo hope you liked this chapter and please R+R! Well tanx 4 reading this chappie!!! ~*toodles  
  
~*music4life22*~ 


End file.
